legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Kratos
Kratos is a Main Anti Hero and Anti Villain from God of War, his Archnemesis is Zeus(Evil Counterpart),After all that,Kratos is The Leader Of the team Called:"The Striker Force". His Main Allies: Wheatley, Knuckles, Soul Eater Gang His Worst Enemies: Zeus(God of War), Hades(Kid Icarus), Other Gods Allies: His Team,Knuckles,Maka and the Soul Eater gang, The Helper Squad. Enemies: Zeus(God of War),Ares,Hades(Kid Icarus),other Gods(hell Kratos is insane and strong), Darkseid (Superman) His strength: Vengeance and Anger His Weakness: his nightmares of Calliope and Lysandra's death He is voiced by Terrance Carson AKA TC Kratos is created by David Jaffe, the Director of Santa Monica Studio Personality Kratos,unlike Anti Heroes, goes and attack Villains for no reasons, Kratos can calm down and help around, he was at first doesn't like teams,however he use his own team, his best friend is Wheatley. Reason Wheatley is one of the few beings that can make him laugh, although he doesn't like when he's called a Moron (don't call Wheatley a Moron),Kratos took down ALL the gods,even Zeus, his hatred of most gods is Hades(Kid Icarus) possibly his Uncle, and Darkseid. people if you want to fight or kill this guy, THEN DON"T, Kratos doesn't like to be messed with or picked on, so DON'T F*CK WITH HIM. Histroy Kratos once a warrior for Sparta. He gave his soul go Ares if he destroyed his enemies. Kratos began to kill inccent people in the name of his new master Ares. However Ares had Kratos kill his wife and child in order to make him a powerful warrior. Kratos saw that Ares was his true enemy. After that he was forever hunted by what all that he had done and he asked the Gods to remove the memories. They promise to do so if he served them. After years he had one last thing to do: Kill Ares The God of War. Before the Series Centuries ago Kratos did battle with his father Zeus. Kratos fought well but he could not defeat him. Kratos died and Zeus ruled the Multi Universe. As Centuries pasted Kratos was brough back to life by Princess Celesita who felt Zeus returning. She brought Kratos back because he's the only one whoever fought Zeus. She sent Kratos to gather a team and find other allies to defeat Zeus when he returns. In between Kratos is killed by Zeus and revived by Celestia. Kratos was revived by Darkseid who force the spartan to be his knight, after Darkseid's plans, Kratos was killed again by Darkseid's omega beams. However, Darkseid didn't know that Kratos can ESCAPE DEATH many times. If Kratos escaped death many times, he grows stronger and dreadful. It is unknown what Darkseid thinks Kratos escape Death. The Crossover Flee Project Darkness The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Kratos returns to help his boss,Knuckles and meets his new friends, The B Team, he's also going to fight Hades from Kid Icarus. With Knuckles indiposed by a coma, Kratos takes up leadership of the team. When Knuckles came back on his feet Kratos saw Pandora murdered by Hades(Kid Icuras) a big mistake on Discord's on part. Kratos then defeats Borg Queen,Boris,Davy Jones,and Krang so they won't get in his way. Kratos then fights Yakone and defeat him. Kratos has discovered that Hades(Kid Icarus) long ago tried to take over Olympus from Zeus but failed. Post after The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Kratos and Wheatley heads back to The Striker Force, their members are glad their back and they recruited Nova,King Koopa,Ristar,Vertorman,Duke Nukem, and Jeff and Hal, Kratos is impressed. The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker The Wrath of God of War Meister of War Weapons and Powers Kratos possesses incredible superhuman strength and endurance beyond that of any mortal or beast, the exact limits of which are yet to be determined. His strength seems to fluctuate depending on the situation he's in. It's shown in the games that Kratos can subdue many large and powerful beasts. He has proven capable of overpowering the Hydra, throwing the Colossus of Rhodes after it attempted to crush him beneath its foot, and prevented both Cronos and Atlas from crushing him between their fingers and his hand. Such feats of durability include falling from great heights and walking away unharmed, getting crushed, stabbed, beaten, blasted, and burned by various enemies and trap he's encountered. kratos also have great skill to any situation, including climbing mountain and building, jumping with great heights, and swinging into another side. During his battle against Hercules, who is considered to be unrivaled in terms of sheer strength, Kratos proved capable of stopping his charges, forcing him backwards and enduring his powerful bear hugs without any ill effects, even breaking free from them by knocking the Olympian down with incredible strength. Kratos was ultimately able to defeat Hercules, proving to be the superior warrior of the two. Hercules is a being who at one point carried the world on his shoulders during his 12 labors, indicating the kind of strength Kratos has to overpower a being as strong as Hercules. Kratos also possessed the power of hope to kill truly immortal god and it make him invulnerable to any powerful attack. However when kratos lose in battle or war, he just crawled from underworld to earth and traveling time and comeback to battle with new weapon and magic. its possible when kratos traveling time he can change his fate in future. Kratos ripped off Helios' head, using only his sheer strength, and is able to rip Undead Legionnaires, infected humans, monster, and magical beings in half, using only his bare hands. It is presumed Kratos was born with his god-like strength and abilities due to being Zeus' demi-god son. He might also be partially immortal and gotten stronger when he absorbed Hades soul and every power he gained from gods, when he absorb hades soul he have ability to swimming in river styx without got absorbed by soul in the river and he can use any portal in olympus. Kratos' form when he became God of War after killing Ares, Kratos stood roughly 500 or more feet tall, and possessed all power of God of War , which going by Ares' showings would include flight, telekinesis, elemental power, teleport, invulnerability, regeneration, reality warping, shapeshifting, summoning, dimensional manipulation, and telepathy. It is possible he had acquired all the abilities of the other Gods (including sister of fate) and magical beings. In addition to his vast strength, he also possesses incredible vast agility, vast stamina, vast durability, vast endurance, vast reflexs and vast speed. He is capable of sensing danger and possesses great skills and accuracy with all forms of weapon and powerful magic . Kratos can also keep up with opponents who posses superhuman speed, such as Zeus who have speed of lighting, charon, Hermes (god of speed), and pollux who have speed of time ( including teleport) . He is also able to regenerate from most wounds at a fast rate, though he didn't regenerate from the scar on his stomach caused by the Blade of Olympus and the scar over his right eye caused by Ares for reasons unknown (maybe he can't fully regenerate himself from scars caused by gods' power). Due to these abilities, Kratos is able to defeat monsters, magical beings, titans and even the Gods themselves. Kratos also possesses powerful resistance to most forms of attack and magic that would easily kill most humans or magical beings. Before serving Ares, Kratos' main weapon was his sword. Under Ares' rule, Kratos' main weapons became the Blades of Chaos, a gift from Ares as a sign of his servitude. They are essentially two Falchion-like blades on long chains, permanently fused and seared to the wielder's forearms. Once Kratos killed Ares, Athena replaced them with a nearly identical pair of blades called the Blades of Athena, and then replaces them again in God of War III with the very similar Blades of Exile. Kratos displays proficiency with all of his weapons. It's implied that he learned many of his fighting skills from Ares and other gods, the former God of War himself. Initially, Kratos also had a massive Spartan army under his command, used both before and during his servitude under Ares. in god of war : ghost of sparta, he gain power from his rage. and in god of war I, he gain god power from pandora box to kill ares. Kratos, before and after becoming a God, gained many powers and weapon from the Gods. However he become stronger after his dead. Kratos can upgrade his weapon and magic,when he updrage his weapon and magic he got new special attack and his weapon and magic become stronger. he also gain items and relics from gods to make him get unlimited powers, magic, and health and become greater. Kratos in game seem always use power, but he also have dangerous magic. When he relinquished his old powers to the Blade of Olympus, he was given new powers by the Titans. Some of these powers resemble the abilities given to him by the Gods. The Blade of Olympus is one of Kratos' greatest weapons, as he has infused all of his godly power into it. Relationships Wheatley Wheatley is one of the members of Kratos' team. He met him while gathering members for his group. When he met Wheatley Kratos did not know what Whealtey was for he never saw a robot before. Wheatley told his story to Kratos and Kratos felt sorry for the little robot and ask if he would like to aid him on his quest to destroy Zeus. Wheatley gladly accept for he thought he could do some good to make up for the mistakes he made. Zeus(God of War) Zeus is Kratos' father. Kratos and Zeus have done battle for many many years. Centries ago Zeus killed his son and took over the Multi Universe. When Kratos returned to life he gathered a team and he swore to defeat Zeus if he ever returned. Athena Hephaestus Maka Albarn The two are pretty good friends, Both Kratos and Maka are the Main Enemies of Zeus. Maka is Kratos's one of his best friends, and one of the toughest opponents he has ever seen. When Zeus retuns(upcoming) Kratos alouds Maka to fight him herself. Starkiller Starkiller might one of the greatest opponents and friend Kratos could ask for. Like Kratos Starkiller has faced down entire armies and some of the greatest warriors of the Multi Universe and lived. They met during the The Crossover Flee Project Darkness. They also fought when Zeus mind controlled Starkiller to his side. After Starkiller returned to normal and Zeus was defeated Starkiller and Kratos hoped that they could have a rematch one day. The Helper Squad(Former The P Team) Kratos met The Helper Squad during the war with Zeus. (They were called The P Team then) He helps them fight Zeus along with his team The Striker Force. After they all defeated Zeus Kratos stayed with the group and is one of the groups most powerful allies. Hades(Kid Icuras) Hades(Kid Icarus) is Kratos's archenemy and Kratos hates him more then EVERY Gods of Multiuniverse. Hades killed Pandora to pissed Kratos off, when the final Battle starts, Kratos will kill Hades with Blades of Olympus he got. Deimos(God of War) Deimos is Kratos' younger brother. They both hate the Gods and both are powerful warriors. While Kratos might seem cold uncaring and hatful he does love and care for his brother and anyone who messes with Deimos Kratos will rip them apart. Ares(God of War) Ares is one of Kratos's hatred characters and archenemies. Ares was Kratos's master until he tricked him into killing his family, Kratos is now pissed and he is set out on a quest to kill Ares once and for all. When Ares returns in Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker. Kratos is even more pissed then ever and he is one of the characters knows what Ares is going to do to him with Ares's own plans without Elders of the Realm. Sophitia Trivia Kratos is one of the characters who ESCAPE DEATH and GROWS STRONGER, since he's a Demigod, escaping from the underworld makes him stronger. Ares,Zeus,Darkseid or any villains may keep kill him but nothing can't stop the Ghost of Sparta from being killed. Kratos is one of the dangerous and powerful warriors in Multiuniverse. Despite being a good hearted bastard, Kratos cares for his family,Deimos,his mother, and he feels guilty about Athena's death. Like Alucard, Kratos is one of the oldest characters of the Multiuniverse His true weakness is his nightmare of his family, Calliope and Lysandra's death Kratos is much similar to Zero They both are not nice heroes but they cared and protect their allies They both have main enemies who are similar to eachother, such as Weil and Ares(and later Zeus) They both are hurting anti heroes Kratos and Scorpion are very similar... They both have family who are slaughter and they want revenge. Ever since he killed Zeus and his fellow Gods(Before Multiuniverse series) Kratos is once a again a God and he is Immortal. That is the reason why he,alongside Alucard are one of the oldest characters in Multiuniverse series. Out of all the heroes Leaders of The Helper Squad and M.O.D.A.B Storyline, Kratos is the most strongest and dangerous of all. Kratos7.jpg Kratos2.jpg Kratos28.jpg Kratos29.jpg Kratos_rage.png Category:Characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anti Villains Category:Leaders and Boss Category:The Striker Force Members Category:Nephews Category:The Helper Squad Category:The P Team that appeard in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Scary Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Major Characters Category:Sibling Category:God haters Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Videos Category:Music Videos Category:Characters that debutted in To Crossover Flee Project Darkness Category:Hurting Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the God of War Universe Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Main Characters in The Helper Squad Storyline Category:Husband and Wife Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Major Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Main Characters of The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:The Multiuniversal Galactic Allaince Category:Main Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Major Heroes of The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:The God Slayer Category:Beards Category:Bald Characters Category:Spartans Category:Unfettered Characters Category:Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Partial Human Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Superhumans Category:Mass Murderers Category:Characters in The Wrath of God of War Category:Royalty Category:Blades Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Major Characters in Meister of War Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Main Members of the Striker Force Category:Type III Anti Heroes Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Wrath of God of War Category:Characters voiced by Terrance Carson Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate